Burn-out
by MiaZabiniNott
Summary: J'ai craqué. Un burn out, m'a dit le médicomage. Trop de travail, trop de pression. Fallait s'y attendre apparemment. Alors j'ai fait la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête. J'ai fait ma valise et je suis partie m'exiler chez les Moldu, à 200km de Londres. Mais croyez-moi, si j'avais su ce que j'allais trouver là-bas, au détour d'un Starbucks, je serai partie bien plus tôt !
1. Chapitre 1

J'ai craqué. Un burn out, m'a dit le médicomage. Trop de travail, trop de pression. Fallait s'y attendre apparemment. Le statut d'héroïne de guerre, la célébrité qui va avec, les milliers de courriers, les journalistes et les paparazzi qui te tourne autour toute la journée, le poste à responsabilité au Département de la Justice Magique, la pression liée aux Grands Procès (ceux des Mangemorts) et j'en passe. Normal qu'au bout d'un moment le mental ne suive plus, m'a redit le médicomage.

Alors j'ai fait la seule chose qui m'est passé par la tête à ce moment là. J'ai envoyé ma lettre de démission à mon responsable accompagné d'un certificat du médicomage, j'ai acheté un billet de train et je suis rentrée chez moi. Le lendemain, j'ai fait ma valise et je suis partie m'exiler chez les Moldus. Je suis célibataire sans enfant, alors bon, aucun frein au départ.

J'arrive à la gare. En avance comme d'habitude. En avance de 33 minutes pour être précise. J'ai mon portable dans une main, ma musique dans les oreilles et je traîne derrière moi mon énorme valise. Je regarde l'immense panneau d'affichage. Northampton, voie C.

Je suis quasiment toute seule sur le quai. En même temps, je l'avais un peu fait exprès. Un mardi à 18 h 49, je savais qu'il n'aurai pas foule. C'était le but. Je déteste prendre le train quand on est entassés dans un wagon comme des vaches dans un camion.

Ma musique tourne en mode aléatoire.

_18 h 29. Ed Sheeran. Thinking Out Loud._

Encore 20 minutes à attendre.

Un petit vent pas désagréable souffle sur le quai. Il joue avec mes longs cheveux, se faufile sous mon léger pull blanc. C'est un petit vent printanier qui me murmure que les beaux jours arrivent.

_18 h 32. Coldplay. The Scientist._

Le soleil disparaît lentement derrière les nuages gris. Le ciel se couvre. J'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas.

Je suis toujours aussi seule sur le quai.

Le vent se fait de plus en plus frais et je commence à frissonner. Le soleil et les nuages jouent toujours à cache-cache.

_18 h 37. The Cramberries. Just My Imagination._

Plus que 12 minutes d'attente. J'ai 12 minutes pour réfléchir. 12 minutes pour choisir de faire demi-tour et rentrer chez moi ou de rester là et de monter dans le train. C'est la première fois que j'agis sur un coup de tête.

_18 h 40. Taylor Swift. Shake It Off._

Un train arrive. Ce n'est pas le mien. J'ai toujours l'espoir que mes train arrivent en avance. Le train s'arrête dans un grincement effroyable qui me transperce les tympans malgré ma musique.

Quelques personnes commencent à arriver.

_18 h 45. Fun.. We Are Young._

Mon train arrive. Je le vois. La porte s'arrête quasiment pile-poil devant moi. Je galère dans les marches et le couloir étroit avec ma lourde valise.

Comme prévu, il est quasiment désert. Tant mieux. Je fuis les foules.

Je m'affale à ma place avec la grâce d'un morse.

18 h 49. Départ. Le train s'élance. Trop tard pour revenir sur ma décision.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud là dedans !

_18 h 52. Taylor Swift. Black Space._

Le paysage boisé défile, entrecoupé de quelques champs.

J'en ai pour plus de 2 h de trajet. 2 h 32 pour être précise. 2 h 32 où je sais que mes pensées vont se retourner dans tous les sens dans ma tête. Je soupire.

Je dégaine mes M&amp;M's et ma bouteille de Coca. Une habitude tenace.

_18 h 56. P!nk. U + Ur hand._

Je commence à grignoter mes M&amp;M's. Mais pas les bleus. Non, les bleus, je les mange toujours en derniers.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Les paysages se déroulent pendant que le train avance à vive allure. Certains sont jolis, comme cette forêt, en contrebas, traversée par une rivière.

_19 h 01. Sandi Thom. I Wish I Was A Punk Rocker (With Flowers In My Hair)._

Par contre, certains sont franchement laids. Les champs en friches (ou abandonnés je ne sais pas), traversés par des pylônes électriques sont désolants. Je soupire

_19 h 05. Tryo. Désolé Pour Hier Soir._

Je me sens à peu près sereine. Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. J'enverrai une lettre à Harry et à la famille Weasley en arrivant. Ou le lendemain.

Le train traverse plusieurs petits villages. On passe plein de petites gares sans s'arrêter.

Je descend les M&amp;M's à une vitesse hallucinante. Je commence à avoir mal au ventre.

_19 h 07. Queen. We Are The Champions._

Je jette un coup d'oeil dehors. Le ciel se couvre de plus en plus. Le temps s'assombrit. Je soupire encore.

Autour de moi, les rares passagers sont scotchés à leur tablette. Si seulement j'avais de quoi trav... m'occuper je veux dire.

Je joue avec mes cheveux. Je tortille une mèche entre mes doigts. Je m'ennuie et j'ai super mal au dos. Maudite valise trop lourde.

Les musiques s'enchaînent, le paysage défile.

_19 h 11. Coldplay. Talk._

_19 h 16. Falling In Reverse. Gangsta's Paradise._

_19 h 20. Muse. Feeling Good._

Je laisse mes pensées vagabonder.

Mon Coca n'a déjà plus de bulle et j'ai rangé mes M&amp;M's pour ne pas me rendre malade. Je sais que tant qu'ils seront sous mes yeux, j'en mangerai. Sauf les bleus. Et comme je commence à avoir l'estomac au bord des lèvres, il vaut mieux que j'arrête.

Le train fait un arrêt. Quelques gens descendent. Dans 2 h, j'arrive à destination. 1h58 pour être précise. Je soupire.

Ma musique tourne toujours en mode aléatoire.

_19 h 25. Orson. No Tomorrow._

_19 h 28. Imagine Dragon. Demons._

Le train longe une petite rivière. J'aime bien les rivières. Je trouve le bruit de l'eau incroyablement apaisant. En plus, on peut tremper les pieds quand il fait chaud.

Ça me rappelle le lac de Poudlard, le Lac Noir. J'adorais y aller. Je passais les heures à regarder l'eau venir s'échouer délicatement sur la rive, se retirer puis recommencer inlassablement. M'enfin ce temps est révolu désormais. Je soupire encore.

_19 h 31. The Fray. How To Save A Life._

Je remarque qu'un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge me jette des coups d'œil fréquents. Je l'observe à la dérobé. Un brun, qui a l'air un peu plus grand que moi. Non, vraiment, il ne me dit rien. Je hausse les épaules. De toute façon, je me souviendrai même plus de sa tête ce soir.

_19 h 35. Dido. Here With Me._

Par la fenêtre, le paysage défile toujours, affligeant de monotonie.

Champs – forêt – champs – village – champs en friche – forêt – champs – forêt – village – …

_19 h 40. OneRepublic. Counting Stars._

Je recommence à engloutir mes M&amp;M's. Mais toujours pas les bleus. Pour la fin les bleus. Ça devient pathologique de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer même en sachant pertinemment que je vais finir malade si je continue.

Je gigote dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver une position qui fasse moins souffrir mon dos. Peine perdue. Merlin que ça tire ! Je soupire.

_19 h 44. Bastille. __Things We Lost In The Fire._

Je descends dans 14 minutes pour prendre ma correspondance. J'ai 13 minutes pour changer de train.

_19 h 48. Pink Floyd. Another Brick In The Wall_

_19 h 52. Green Day. Holiday._

_19 h 56. Muse. Endlessly_

_19 h 59. Keane. Everybody's Changing._

Arrivée à Northampton. Je descends difficilement du train à cause de ma valise. Par chance, ma correspondance est sur le même quai, sur la voie juste en face. J'ai juste 3 pas à faire pour traverser le quai.

Ce train aussi est quasiment désert. Je suis seule dans mon wagon. Enfin, j'ai fais exprès de m'installer dans un wagon complètement vide. Il y a juste une femme qui téléphone et qui parle comme si elle était seule au monde. Je déteste ça. Heureusement, elle raccroche vite. Puis retourne dans son wagon. Ah ouais d'accord. Pour pas déranger les gens de son wagon, elle est venue téléphoner dans le mien. Je préfère ne pas m'attarder dessus, ça va m'énerver. Et le médicomage à bien dit qu'il me fallait de la sé-ré-ni-té !

_20 h 03. Alanis Morissete. Ironic._

Une deuxième femme traverse mon wagon. Puis revient. Juste pour téléphoner. Je me suis installée dans une cabine téléphone ou bien ?! Non, non, non, je respire, je suis calme, je reste calme. Sé-ré-ni-té !

_20 h 07. Franz Ferdinand. Evil Eye._

Départ dans 4 minutes. Bouh que c'est long. Je soupire une énième fois. Si seulement j'avais de quoi trav... m'occuper je veux dire.

Dehors, les lampadaires commencent à s'allumer.

Quelqu'un vient de s'installer dans mon wagon. Heeeuuum … je sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

_20 h 10. Alicia Keys. If I Ain't Got You._

Le train s'élance de Northampton. Encore 1 h 10 de trajet.

La nuit commence lentement à tomber.

Ça fait 14 fois que la contrôleuse passe dans mon wagon. 7 allers-retours en 10 minutes. J'ai compté. Elle aussi elle doit s'ennuyer. Je soupire.

_20 h 14.__Red Hot Chili Peppers. Under The Bridge._

Le train se secoue dans tous les sens. Tous les M&amp;M's que j'ai ingurgités s'agitent dans mon estomac.

Dans la vitre, je vois le reflet de l'autre personne. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une fille masculine ou un garçon avec des traits féminins. Bon, dans l'absolu, je m'en fou, j'ai je m'ennuie tellement qu'un rien attire mon attention. Et mon cerveau a besoin de fonctionner.

_20 h 19. Tom Odell. Another Love._

La nuit tombe vraiment vite.

Le train serpente au milieu du paysage obscur.

La contrôleuse arrive. Elle veut voir mon billet. Merlin, elle est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

_20 h 24. Muse. Stockholm Syndrome._

Je pense que la personne androgyne est une fille. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un mec n'a pas de seins.

Ils ont mis le chauffage dans le train. J'ai vraiment trop chaud là.

Le train fend le crépuscule comme une flèche fendrai l'air avant de se planter dans une cible.

_20 h 29. Nickelback. How You Remind Me._

La nuit est vraiment tombée très vite. Je ne vois quasiment plus le paysage ennuyeux, seulement le reflet de wagon sur la vitre.

Je croise le regard de mon reflet. J'ai vraiment une tête de déterrée. Même le maquillage n'arrive pas à cacher la misère. Je soupire toujours.

_20 h 34. Muse. Time Is Running Out._

En fait, après réflexion, je ne pense pas que la fille sois une fille. Elle a une voix de garçon.

Merlin, mon cerveau est tellement en manque de travail et désespéré de ne pas faire fonctionner sa matière grise, qu'il se met à élaborer une réflexion sur le sexe d'une personne comme s'il s'agissait d'un dossier particulièrement complexe. Ça devient grave. J'ai vraiment besoin de repos là.

Dans une dizaine de minutes, il fera nuit noire. Il n'y a pas une seule étoile dans le ciel.

J'aime la nuit. Elle est à la fois mystérieuse et chargée d'une certaine magie. La nuit m'attire, m'intrigue et me fait parfois peur. Je pense que nous ressentons tous une certaine fascination pour elle. La nuit, les ombres enveloppent peu à peu le monde. L'agitation du jour laisse la place au calme et au silence. La nuit, le silence se propage, le moindre murmure se trouve amplifié, la moindre silhouette déformée. Tout devient approximatif. Ce qui me fascine dans la nuit, c'est ce à quoi on l'associe : à l'interdit, à la transgression, au plaisir proscrit, à la débauche, à la mort… La nuit devient le lieu de tous les possibles et de tous les interdits.

_20 h 38. Muse. Panic Station._

C'est bien une fille. Elle est passée à côté de moi pour descendre du train. Maintenant que cette question est réglée, je n'ai plus rien pour m'occuper. Retour à la solitude.

Je soupire encore.

Ah non ! Une autre femme confond encore mon wagon avec une cabine téléphonique. Apparemment, le film qu'elle a prêté à Alexander est super. Blablabla. Elle lui avait laissé un message mais il n'avait pas répondu. Blablabla. A demain.

_20 h 42. Franz Ferdinand. Take Me Out._

Je viens de finir mon Coca sans bulle. Je rattaque les M&amp;M's. Je n'ai vraiment aucune volonté. Je soupire.

_20 h 45. Green Day. American Idiot._

Le train n'a toujours pas redémarré depuis que la fille est descendue. Depuis 10 minutes on est arrêté Merlin sais où, au beau milieu de la nuit. En plus, la porte du train est restée ouverte. L'air de l'extérieur me glace et le chauffage au dessus de moi est trop fort. J'ai super froid et vachement chaud en même temps. Je fais choper la crève.

Le train repart enfin !

_20 h 49. Muse. Madness._

La nuit est définitivement tombée. Le reflet de l'intérieur du train sur la vitre a remplacé le paysage.

Aaaaah j'adoooore ce passage de la chanson !

J'arrive à destination dans 30 minutes.

Mon mal de dos ne s'est toujours pas calmé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasée par un rouleau compresseur.

_20 h 54. Marilyn Manson. Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)._

L'étoile du Berger vient d'apparaître dans le ciel. Les étoiles m'ont toujours fascinée. Elles brillent, elles me captivent, elles me font rêver. On se sent tellement petit sous un ciel étoilé.

_21 h 00. Muse. Explorer._

Je regarde mon reflet. J'ai l'impression de voyager en compagnie de moi-même. Comme souvent, je me retrouve en compagnie de moi-même. Un moi sur la vitre froide d'un train, mais un moi quand même.

J'entends une fille raconter une histoire nulle (comme elle a claqué la porte sur les doigts de Coralie parce qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir sa main) et un garçon rire imbécilement. Je soupire.

_21 h 05. Christina Aguilera. Beautiful._

Le train continue de fendre la nuit, se rapprochant chaque seconde du terminus. Dans 14 minutes, on y est.

Je soupire. Bien que je m'ennuie, sans rien pour trav... m'occuper je veux dire, dans ce train qui me secoue dans tous les sens, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'arriver.

_21 h 10. Radiohead. Creep._

Je me sens mal. J'ai vraiment trop chaud ici. Ça va être le choc thermique quand je vais sortir.

Les ballottements du train n'arrangent rien et mon estomac rempli de M&amp;M's et de Coca va bientôt déclarer forfait. Pus que 11 minutes à tenir.

Mais je me sens de plus en plus mal. Overdose de chaleur + estomac en vrac à cause des M&amp;M's = mauvais combo.

_21 h 14. Simple Plan. Welcome To My Life._

Je m'évente de la main. Ce geste est d'une inutilité totale.

Mon reflet à une tête à faire peur à un épouvantail.

Je me sens trop mal pour soupirer.

_21 h 18. Fall Out Boy. This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race._

Je me sens vraiment mal en point. Même ma musique ne suffit pas à me faire sentir mieux.

21 h 21. Arrivée à Birmingham. Je saute presque hors du train (autant que faire se peut avec une valise aussi lourde que moi). L'air frais me fait un bien fou.

J'appelle un taxi.

Le chauffeur ne lève pas un seul doigt pour m'aider à mettre ma valise dans son coffre.

Je m'installe dans le taxi qui démarre aussitôt.

_21 h 24. Muse. Starlight._

_21 h 28. Queen. The Show Must Go On._

_21 h 32. Joan Jett. I Love Rock'n'roll._

_21 h 36. Coldplay. Trouble._

Le chauffeur me raconte sa vie. Avec ma musique dans les oreilles, je n'y prête pas attention. Je comate à moitié, même si je me sens mieux que dans le train.

_21 h 40. Nirvana. Lithium._

_21 h 43. Linkin Park. Leave Out All The Rest._

_21 h 47. Muse. Follow Me._

_21 h 52. 5 Seconds Of Summer. Amnesia_

J'ai l'impression que le chauffeur ne va jamais se taire. J'en peux plus de lui.

_21 h 56. Linkin Park. Shadow Of The Day._

_22 h 00. Cris Cab. Liar Liar._

Il me dépose enfin devant l'hôtel. Je paye ma course, extirpe ma valise du coffre et rentre dans l'hôtel sans même préter attention à l'intérieur tellement j'ai pas la tête à ça.

Je coupe ma musique.

Je réserve une chambre pour une durée indéterminée. La réceptionniste m'accompagne jusqu'à ma chambre en me détaillant les règles de l'hôtel. Elle ouvre ma porte, me tend les clé et me souhaite une bonne nuit.

Je tire ma valise jusqu'au lit. Je m'affale sur le lit de tout mon long. Je soupire, de contentement cette fois.

Je me relève, me met en pyjama. Je me glisse dans les doux draps accompagnée de mes M&amp;M's. J'en mange quelques uns (mais toujours pas les bleus). Rapidement, je replie le paquet.

Je pense que la journée de demain va être compliquée. C'est la première fois où je ne me lèverai pas pour aller travailler, où je ne serai pas suivie par une horde d'appareil photos, où je n'assisterai pas aux Grands Procès. Je sais pas si je serai capable de m'habituer.

Il a un peu plus de 3 heures, j'étais dans mon appartement dans le Londres sorcier. Et là, je m'apprête à m'endormir dans un hôtel moldu de Birmingham, à la frontière Galloise.

Je rejoins rapidement les bras de Morphée.

Demain est un autre jour.

* * *

Voilà ! j'ai écrit cet Os dans le train qui me ramenais chez moi et il y aura peut être une suite. Les musiques citées sont celles que j'ai écoutées pendant le trajet. Vous avez donc un aperçu de mes goûts musicaux :)

Et je mange réellement les M&amp;M's bleus en dernier ^^'

Bisouxx à vous tous !

Mia

PS : Comme certaines touches de mon clavier marchent mal, il se peut qu'il y ai des fautes de frappes. J'ai enlevé toutes celles que j'ai repérées, mais j'en ai peut être oublié. Faites-moi signe si vous en voyez encore !


	2. Chapitre 2

Je me réveille en sursaut. Quelle heure il est ?! Je tâtonne pour retrouver mon portable. QUOI ?! 9h13 ?! Ohlalala ! Je ne me suis jamais levée aussi tard ! Enfin, je ne me suis pas levée aussi tard depuis bien longtemps, dirons-nous plutôt.

Je ne reconnais pas du tout ce plafond, ces murs. Je commence à me sentir mal et à un peu paniquer. Tout me revient. Le Médicomage, le burn-out, la démission, le train, l'arrivée à l'hôtel. Je me prend la tête dans les mains. Merlin qu'ai-je fait ?! A présent totalement réveillée et au bord de la panique, j'ouvre a valise à la hâte, attrape une plume, un parchemin et un encrier et rédige rapidement une lettre à Harry, Ron, Ginny et les Weasley.

_Harry et la famille Weasley,_

_Je sais que vous risquez de m'en vouloir, mais je ne suis plus à Londres. J'ai démissionné de mon poste au Ministère sur ordre du Médicomage. J'ai fait un burn-out._

_Je vous écris depuis le Birmingham Moldu, où j'ai décidé d'aller pour me reposer un peu et m'éloigner de toute l'agitation londonienne._

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Je reste évidemment joignable, et vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous le désirez (c'est un éloignement, pas un exil !)._

_Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous_

_Hermione_

_P.S : Je loge à l'Holiday Inn Birmingham City. Étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un hôtel moldu, je ne pense pas que les hiboux seront les bienvenus. Harry, je compte sur toi pour reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes moldues (tu sais, papier, enveloppe, timbre, boîte aux lettres ..) Voici l'adresse : Smallbrook Queensway,_  
_Birmingham, B5 4EW,_  
_Royaume-Uni_  
_A l'attention d'Hermione Granger,_  
_Chambre 394._

Je relis rapidement ma lettre. Il va falloir que j'aille dans le Birmingham sorcier pour l'envoyer.

Bon, commençons par le début. Je défais ma valise. Après 15 min d'effort à tout prendre et tout ranger à sa place, je file dans la salle de bain. J'enlève prestement mon pyjama et me faufile dans la douche. Je savoure le bonheur de l'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps. Je me détends légèrement.

Malgré tout, je ne me sens pas totalement bien. J'ai une petite sensation désagréable présente depuis ce matin qui m'empêche de me sentir complètement sereine. Je sais pas si c'est de la culpabilité, du stress, de l'appréhension...

Je sors de la douche, m'enroule dans une serviette et attrape mes vêtements. Je me sèche et enfile prestement un jean et un petit pull. Je me rosse les dents et me maquille légèrement (si j'étais totalement honnête avec moi-même, je dirai que j'essaie juste de camoufler ma mine de cadavre). Une touche de déo et de parfum, et voilà.

10 h 27. J'enfile une paire de ballerines, attrape mon sac à main, ma lettre et les clés de la chambre. Je sors, traverse le couloir et dévale l'escalier. Je salue la réceptionniste et franchis l'entrée de l'hôtel.

Je me rend compte que je ne sais même pas où se trouve le Birmingham sorcier, n'y comment on accède. Je soupire. Me voilà bien teh. Je continue de marcher dans le Birmingham moldu espérant entrevoir un signe, un indice d'un quelconque passage vers le monde sorcier. Heureusement, il fait beau et le soleil brille. Je ne suis pas apaisée malgré tout. La petite sensation qui me tenaille le ventre depuis ce matin n'a pas disparue.

Je remarque que je suis beaucoup moins sur mes gardes ici, moins à l'affût du moindre paparazzi ou journaliste embusqué. Ici, les passants se contentent de me passer à côté, sans m'alpaguer les bras ou pleurant pour un sourire ou un regard, me suppliant pour une photo, hystériques pour un autographe. Ici, j'ai de l'espace pour bouger, pour respirer, pour être à mon aise. Ici, j'ai aussi moins peur de me faire agresser par un fanatique (si, si, ça m'est déjà arrivé à Londres).

Au détour d'une ruelle, je tombe sur une herboristerie. Écrit en gros, sur la devanture, LE BUBOBULB. Ça ne peut pas être un hasard. Aucune boutique moldue ne porte un nom venant du monde sorcier. Bon, à part tous les bars (ou autres établissements d'ailleurs) nommés La Licorne. Bref.

Je pousse la petite porte en bois agrémentées de vitres tellement sales qu'elles en sont devenues opaques. La peinture blanche est complètement écaillée et des résidus se posent sur mes mains.

Je rentre à l'intérieur. Une forte odeur m'assaille les narines. Des milliers de bocaux poussiéreux sont alignés sur des étagères qui semblent à des doigts de se décrocher.

Une vieille dame est assise derrière un comptoir. Elle me fixe, sans dire un mot, mais elle est à l'affût de mes moindre faits et gestes. J'essaie d'ignorer son regard qui me suis et me transperce.

Je remarque un petit livre posé. Je m'en approche et vois qu'il s'agit en fait d'un inventaire des produits en vente. Je le parcours rapidement, tournant délicatement les pages fragile. Que des plantes moldues. À l'exception d'une seule. La mandragore.

Je m'approche du comptoir.

"Bonjour ", dis-je à la dame.

lle ne me répond pas, mais ses yeux restent fermement ancrés dans les miens. Je me sens de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise ici.

" Heu..., continuais-je, j'aurai besoin de bubobulb s'il vous plaît.  
\- Thomas, une jeune femme pour toi, lance la vieille femme d'une vois étonnement forte et claire pour son âge.  
\- J'arrive tout de suite", lui répond une vois masculine.

Un homme brun, de 35-40 ans surgit de l'arrière boutique.

"Bonjour, suivez-moi Mademoiselle", me demande-t-il.

Thomas, donc, m'entraîne dans l'arrière boutique. Il sort une baguette de sa poche et je me tend instinctivement.

"Détendez-vous, je vais simplement ouvrir le passage, Miss Granger, me dit-il, un brin surpris.  
\- Désolée, une habitude, m'excusais-je, passant sur le fait qu'il me connaissais.  
\- C'est pas grave. Vu votre statut, c'est normal que vous vous inquiétez pour vous. Toute personne censée ferait de même à votre place. Enfin, je suppose", ajoute-t-il.

Il me sourit. Je lui rend son sourire.

"_Alohomora_" ! murmure-t-il en tapotant contre une étagère.

L'étagère glisse silencieusement vers la droite pour laisser apparaître une ouverture.

"Allez-y, Miss Granger. Au plaisir de vous revoir."

Je me contente d'un "Au revoir" et franchis le passage.

Je me retrouve immédiatement immergée dans le Birmingham sorcier. En tout premier lieu, je me précipite envoyer mon courrier pour Harry et les Weasley. J'entre dans une poste magique. Je sens quelques regards sur moi mais je les ignore. Je fonce à un guichet où une hôtesse m'accueille :

"Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- Bonjour, je souhaite envoyer un courrier à Londres par hibou postal.  
\- Bien. C'est à quelle adresse ?  
\- Le Terrier.  
\- D'accord. Ça vous fera 5 Noises s'il vous plaît".

Je tend mon courrier, ainsi que les 5 Noises à la jeune femme.

" Merci Mademoiselle. Je vais amener le courrier à la volière. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?  
\- Non merci, ce sera tout. Au revoir.  
\- Au revoir".

Je quitte la poste magique. Maintenant que le plus important est fait, je peux profiter de ma journée. Enfin essayer, parce que ce maudit pincement que je ressens depuis ce matin est toujours là.

Je commence à avoir faim. Je repère un restaurant, _La Cocotte Sauteuse_, qui a l'air vraiment pas mal. Je m'installe tranquillement en terrasse. Un serveur m'apporte une carte. Je jette mon dévolu sur une salade composée (après m'être gavée de Coca et de M&amp;M's hier dans le train, on va lever le pied).

En attendant, je balais la rue du regard. Il a moins d'agitation que sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je vois bien que des gens me regardent, mais ils n'approchent pas. Les gens ici sont plus en retenue qu'à Londres où manger en terrasse est mission impossible pour moi.

Les rayons du soleil me réchauffent délicieusement. Le serveur revient avec ma salade et une carafe d'eau. Je le remercie et attaque immédiatement. Cette salade est dé-li-ci-eu-se ! Je la déguste lentement histoire de pouvoir apprécier et ma salade et mon repas en terrasse.

Mon repas fini, je paye et laisse un pourboire au serveur. Je pars flâner dans le Birmingham sorcier.

Je rentre dans une librairie. Aussitôt, une odeur de vieux livres remplit mes narines. Je respire à fond pour bien m'imprégner de cette odeur que j'adore. Je me faufile entre les impressionnantes étagères. Des dizaines de bouquins s'entassent sur les rayonnages. Je passe délicatement mes doigts sur la reliure des grimoires. J'adore sentir les livres sous mes doigts. C'est le premier contact avant l'ouverture, les pages tournées et les mots qui défilent.

Je perds toujours la notion du temps quand je suis entourée de livres. Je ressors de la librairie avec 3 livres sous le bras (évidemment, auraient dit Harry et Ron).

Je ne m'attarde pas dans le monde sorcier. Même si je me sens mieux à Birmingham qu'à Londres et que pour l'instant personne n'a osé m'approcher, les regards insistants qui me suivent partout m'oppressent.

Je regagne le passage de l'herboristerie. Je salue Thomas et la vieille dame. De retour dans le monde moldu ! Je repasse vite-fait à l'hôtel déposer mes achats. Je sors mon portable : 15h30. Juste le temps de faire un passage-éclair dans la salle de bain et je repars.

Je marche, seule, dans le Birmingham moldu. A l'angle d'une rue, j'aperçois un Starbucks. Oooh bonheur ! Merci Merlin ! Je suis une inconditionnelle de Starbucks ! Je me retiens de courir (j'ai tout de même une dignité à conserver). Je presse le pas. Comme beaucoup de gens je tire la porte au lieu de la pousser. Je traverse le Starbucks d'un pas vif. L'odeur familière de café et de pâtisseries me détend.

Derrière le comptoir, un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge. Je me dirige vers lui et commande, après de nombreuses hésitations et tergiversations, un cappuccino et des scones au pépites de chocolat.

Le serveur me demande, comme d'habitude, mon prénom. Je ars m'installer dans un coin discret, près d'une vitre. Après quelques minutes, le serveur m'apporte mon cappucino avec Hermione écrit au marqueur noir dessus, ainsi que mes scones. Il m'adresse un clin d'œil puis repart. Je hausse un sourcil dubitatif. Puis je remarque "Message secret" écrit en petit, suivi d'une flèche vers le bas. Au bout de cette flèche, à la place que l'habituelle mention "_Careful, the beverage you are about to enjoy is extremely hot_" ("_Attention, la boisson dont vous êtes sur le point de profiter est extrêmement chaude_"), plusieurs parties de la phrase ont été barrées pour former "_Careful, you are extremely hot_" ("_Attention, tu es extrêmement sexy_"). Ah. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Je déguste tranquillement mes scones, buvant mon cappuccino par petites gorgées. J'adore l'atmosphère qui règne dans les Starbucks. C'est un endroit familier et confortable, un genre de mélange entre les cafés français et viennois, les pubs anglais et irlandais et les brasseries allemandes. Je me sens apaisée ici.

Je laisse mes pensées dériver vers Londres. Harry et les Weasley ont-ils reçu ma lettre ? Comment ont-ils réagi ? Que ce passe-t-il à Londres en ce moment ? Qui me remplace au Ministère ? Où en sont les Grands Procès ? L'opinion publique sait-elle que je suis partie ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ? Dans combien de temps vont-ils me trouver ?

Je ne me sens pas tranquille depuis que je suis partie. J'ai l'esprit beaucoup trop préoccupé.

La porte du Starbucks qui s'ouvre à la volée me sort de mes pensées. Un jeune homme Noir qui ne doit pas être plus vieux que moi avance jusqu'au comptoir.

"Comme d'habitude ? j'entends le serveur demander.  
\- Comme d'habitude", confirme l'autre.

Il va s'asseoir. Il n'est pas en face de moi, mais il est tout de même dans mon champ de vision. Nos regards se croisent rapidement. Je détourne le mien et me concentre sur les passants dehors. Ce garçon me dit vraiment quelque chose. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, j'en suis sûre. Mais impossible de remettre un nom sur sa tête. C'est tellement frustrant ! Je sens son regard sur moi, mais je refuse d'y prêter attention. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon portable : 17h38

Je mange mon dernier scone, boit le fond de mon cappuccino refroidi et m'en vais. J'adresse un sourire et un signe de tête au serveur pour le saluer puis quitte le Starbucks.

Je rentre à l'hôtel. Je m'installe tranquillement sur mon lit. J'attrape un des livres que j'ai acheté et commence a lecture.

A 20h30, je pose mon livre. Je descend rapidement dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Puis je remonte dans ma chambre. Je me démaquille, me met en pyjama et continue ma lecture interrompue.

Vers 22h alors que je commence à m'endormir, j'ai un déclic ! Je sais où j'ai vu le garçon du Starbucks. Et je sais qui il est !

Par Merlin, je viens de croiser _Blaise Zabini_ dans un Starbucks moldu à près de 200 kilomètres de Londres !

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'avoue que j'ai trèèèèèèèès longuement hésité entre Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott ! ^^

Bisouxxx à vous !

Mia


	3. Chapitre 3

Depuis ce jour là, je suis souvent retournée au Starbucks. Pas pour voir Zabini, ne vous méprenez pas ! Juste parce que j'adore le Starbucks.

Ça fait à peu près deux semaines que je vis à Birmingham. J'échange souvent des lettres avec Harry et les Weasley. Ils m'ont assuré qu'ils ne m'en voulaient pas du tout, qu'ils comprenaient parfaitement que j'ai besoin d'une bouffée d'air. Ça m'a ôté un poids.

Ils me tiennent au courant de ce qu'il se passe à Londres. Évidemment, la population a fini par découvrir que je n'étais plus à Londres. Du coup de nombreuses rumeurs commence à courir sur moi. De la plus romantique (je me serais enfuie avec mon "Prince Charmant") à la plus radicale (je serais morte) en passant par tout un tas de bêtises (j'aurais sombré dans la folie, je serais devenue agent secret en mission à l'étranger entre autres). Bien qu'Harry et le Ministère démentent les rumeurs les plus violentes (oui, je suis toujours vivante et en bonne santé, par Merlin !), rien ne se calme.

Les journalistes commencent à activer leurs contacts un peu partout en Europe dans l'espoir que quelqu'un m'ait aperçue quelque part. Du coup, je vais de moins en moins dans le Birmingham sorcier. Et je ne me mets plus à côté de la vitre au Starbucks.

Harry m'a assuré qu'il me transmettrait toutes les informations sérieuses (entendez par là, ni les rumeurs, ni les ragots, ni les potins) qu'il pourrait glaner. Il me tient aussi au courant de l'avancée des Grands Procès. Il m'a même envoyé un mot de mon ancien responsable qui me disais (en substance) "Reposez-vous, détendez-vous, on s'occupe de tout, on gère la situation". Ça m'a soulagée. Tout est sous contrôle à Londres, pas besoin de m'angoisser.

Je lui ai dit que j'avais croisé Zabini dans un Starbucks moldu. Il a eu l'air surpris, tout comme Ron et Ginny. Il m'ont dit de faire attention à moi.

Je continue d'aller au Starbucks. Régulièrement. Hum... Tous les jours en fait. Je ne prend jamais la même chose. En revanche, je suis toujours à la même place et je viens quasiment toujours à la même heure. Et c'est toujours le même serveur. J'ai fini par connaître son prénom. Louis, il s'appelle. Il est très gentil, même s'il est un peu rentre-dedans. En fait, ce que j'aime bien avec lui, c'est qu'il me parle pas juste parce que je suis Hermione Granger. Contrairement aux sorciers, mon nom ne représente strictement rien pour lui. Il me parle parce que je l'intéresse, moi, indépendamment de mon statut ou de ce que j'ai pu accomplir.

Je croise encore Zabini. Parfois il est là, parfois, il est pas là. J'ai remarqué qu'il vient tous les jours sauf le mardi et le jeudi. Et le samedi, il est accompagné d'un jeune homme que je suppose être un de ses amis ou collègues. Il arrive toujours vers 16h15, sois quelques minutes après moi. Comme pour moi, c'est toujours Louis qui le sert. Il commande toujours la même chose : un café mocha surmonté d'une bonne dose de chantilly et deux donuts natures. Nos regards se croisent toujours à deux occasions : quand il rentre dans le Starbucks, et quand j'en sors. Un peu comme une manière silencieuse de se dire bonjour et au revoir.

**...**

Aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude, je quitte l'hôtel à 15h50. Comme d'habitude, je réfléchis sur le trajet à ce que je vais prendre. Comme d'habitude, il est 16h quand je pousse la porte de Starbucks. Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude, Zabini est déjà là. Il est accoudé au comptoir et discute avec Louis en commandant son café mocha avec sa chantilly et ses deux donuts natures.

Bizarrement, ça m'agace, alors que ce genre de chose minime ne devrait avoir aucun impact sur moi. Ça m'agace, parce que j'ai l'impression que cette espèce de routine qui s'était installée entre nous vient d'être brisée. Ça m'agace parce que je me rend compte que, finalement, j'attachais beaucoup d'importance à cette routine. Tout ça parce que Monsieur Zabini est arrivé avec un quart d'heure d'avance. Tsss... Je suis ridicule. Mais profondément agacée.

Je m'avance vers le comptoir, et donc, logiquement vers Louis et Zabini.

"Hermiooone ! m'apostrophe Louis, un grand sourire au lèvres. Vous allez bien aujourd'hui ? Vous avez l'air contrariée. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers pour vous remonter le moral ?"

Zabini est toujours à côté. Bon, s'il ne se souvenait plus de moi, je suppose que maintenant, c'est chose faite.

"Ça va bien et vous ? Un café mocha et une chocolatine, s'il vous plaît Louis, commandais-je en riant.

\- Je vais toujours bien quand je vous vois, me répondit-il charmeur. Avec de la chantilly, le café mocha ?

\- Avec de la chantilly, confirmais-je.

\- Ça marche !"

Louis s'éloigne un peu pour préparer ma commande ainsi que le café mocha avec la chantilly et deux donuts natures de Zabini. Je me retrouve seule à côté de Zabini, légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Comment je suis censée réagir avec quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu de plus plusieurs années, avec qui je n'ai jamais eu de rapports particuliers et dont nos seules communications se résument à des regards croisés ?

"Granger."

C'est Zabini qui me parle. Son ton est neutre. Pas de méchanceté, de moquerie ou d'insulte derrière tout ça. Juste un constat. Je glisse un regard vers lui.

" Zabini, lui répondis-je, en écho.

\- J'avoue que j'ai été surpris la première fois que je t'ai vu ici. Je m'y attendais pas du tout."

Encore une fois, simple constat.

"Moi aussi, j'ai été surprise de te voir là. Je m'y attendais absolument pas non plus.

\- Oooh ! Mais vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?! s'exclame Louis en arrivant avec nos commandes. Bande de petits cachottiers !"

Zabini et moi échangeons un regard. Est-ce qu'on pouvait affirmer qu'on se connaissait ? Je ne pense pas. A part ses habitudes au Starbucks, je ne sais rien de lui. On s'est simplement côtoyés pendant 7 ans à Poudlard, avant de continuer notre vie.

"Allez-vous installer ensemble, vous êtes toujours seuls tous les deux ! Oui, sauf le samedi, je sais Blaise", rajoute Louis avant que Zabini ne l'interrompe.

Il nous désigne une petite table, dans un coin, et ni Zabini ni moi n'osons décliner l'offre, face à l'enthousiasme débordant de Louis.

Je m'installe donc, suivi de Zabini. C'est bizarre. On sait pas trop quoi se dire. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés dire, dans des situations comme ça ?

"Tu m'a reconnu tout de suite ? me demande Zabini, coupant le silence qui commençai à s'éterniser.

\- Non, pas tout de suite. Je savais que je t'avais déjà vu, mais impossible de remettre un nom sur toi. J'ai percuté quelques heures après. Et toi ?

\- Oui et non."

Devant mon air interrogateur, il ajoute :

"Je me souvenais de toi, puis, on te vois quand même assez régulièrement dans les journaux, alors oui, je t'ai reconnue. Mais je me suis dit que c'était impossible que ça puisse réellement être toi. Je veux dire, tu es une personnalité importante, reconnue et adulée chez nous alors qu'est-ce que tu viendrais faire dans un Starbucks dans le Birmingham moldu, à 200 kilomètres de Londres, de tes amis, de ton travail ? Mais j'ai eu la confirmation que c'était bien toi, quand Louis m'a parlé de toi.

\- Il t'a parlé de moi ?! m'exclamais-je, ahurie.

\- Ouais, et il t'aime vraiment bien, si tu veux mon avis, me répond Zabini sur un ton goguenard alors que je sentais mes jouer s'empourprer légèrement. Ah, tu rougis ! me lance-t-il avec un immense sourire narquois.

\- Absolument pas !" protestais-je avec véhémence (et avec une mauvaise fois évidente).

Je croque à pleine dents dans ma chocolatine pour me donner une contenance. Zabini fait de même avec ses donuts, ses yeux toujours brillant d'un éclat moqueur. Mais pas une moquerie méchante. Plus une taquinerie en fait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Birmingham ? lui demandais-je

\- J'habite ici depuis 3 ans. Londres était devenu trop …

\- Oppressant ? Pesant ? Étouffant ? Irrespirable ? Asphyxiant ? proposais-je voyant qu'il cherchait ses mots.

\- Tout ça en même temps. J'ai pas eu la chance de naître "du bon coté", on va dire... "

Je sens que la conversation commence à emprunter un chemin glissant.

"Tu sais, Zabini, un jour, quelqu'un a dit à Harry :"Dans le monde il n'y a pas d'un côté le bien et le mal, il y a une part de lumière et d'ombre en chacun de nous. Ce qui compte c'est celle que l'on choisit de montrer dans nos actes, ça c'est ce que l'on est vraiment". C'est Sirius Black qui lui a dit. Beaucoup de gens pensent que tous les Black ont emprunté "le mauvais chemin", si on peut dire ça comme ça. C'est faux. Sirius ne l'a pas suivi. Tu savais que Narcisa et Bellatrix avaient une sœur ? Andromeda. Elle n'a pas suivi ce chemin non plus. Tu vois ce que je veux te dire ? Ce n'est pas ta naissance qui détermine qui tu es. Ce sont tes actes. Effectivement, si je devais te juger, toi, Sirius et Andromeda par l'ascendance, j'aurai pas grand chose de positif à dire. Mais je juge par les actes, Zabini, et crois-moi, tes actes, comme ceux de Sirius et Andromeda, ont démontrés que tu étais différent de ta famille. Le seul problème c'est que la plupart des gens sont bourrés de stéréotypes et de préjugés."

Je me tais. Il a l'air drôlement ému. Je laisse le silence planer. C'est pas un silence gênant, plutôt un silence méditatif. Je laisse le temps à Zabini d'encaisser mon discours. J'attaque la chantilly à la petite cuillère.

"T'es une drôle de fille Granger, finit-il par dire.

\- Je sais simplement ce que c'est que d'être jugée, critiquée, insultée pour quelque chose qu'on a pas choisi, dont on est pas responsable. Chez les sorciers, je suis une Née-Moldue. Chez les Moldus, je suis une sorcière. J'aurai pu tirer avantage de ça, prendre le meilleur de ces deux univers. Mais non, il a fallu que chacun me dise que je viens de chez l'autre. Au final, je me suis retrouvée quelque part au milieu, avec l'impression de n'appartenir réellement ni à l'un, ni à l'autre..."

Nous sirotons tous les deux notre café en silence. Silence que Zabini rompt :

"Et toi, tu fais quoi à Birmingham ?

\- J'ai fait un burn out. Trop de travail, trop de pression, le statut d'héroïne de guerre, la célébrité qui va avec, les milliers de courriers, les journalistes et les paparazzi qui te tourne autour toute la journée, les rumeurs, les ragots, les admirateurs hystériques, les fanatiques détraqués, les responsabilités au Ministère, la pression liée aux Grands Procès. Du coup, je fuis Londres. J'ai démissionné et je suis venue ici sur un coup de tête, y'a deux semaines. Seuls Harry et les Weasley savent où je suis.

\- Tu repars quand à Londres ?

\- Je sais pas. J'ai rien prévu. Je vis au jour le jour. Je m'occupe de moi et surtout, je respire"

Je finis ma chocolatine. Zabini me sourit. Je lui souris en retour. Je crois qu'on se comprend tous les deux. On est tous les deux là pour se faire oublier. On fini par sortir du Starbucks. On est là, tous les deux devant la porte. On sais pas trop comment réagir. On se fait la bise ? On se dit au revoir juste comme ça ?

"Bon ben, ça a été un plaisir de te revoir Granger, me dit Zabini.

\- De même, je lui répond.

\- De toute façon, on se voit ici demain. Comme d'habitude, tu sera là avant moi. De toute façon je suis sûr que tu viens ici tous les jours juste pour Louis, me taquine-t-il.

\- Pense ce que tu veux. A demain, lui lançais-je en m'éloignant.

Seul un éclat de rire me répondit.

**...**

Depuis ce jour, j'ai pris l'habitude de passer quelques moments avec Zabini. Comme d'habitude, je viens tous les jours, et lui aussi sauf le mardi et le jeudi. Comme d'habitude, j'arrive vers 16h et lui vers 16h15. Comme d'habitude, c'est toujours Louis qui nous sert. Comme d'habitude, je commande au hasard et lui commande un café mocha avec une bonne dose de chantilly et deux donuts natures. La seule chose qui ai changé, c'est que de temps en temps, on s'assoit ensemble et on papote pendant une heure ou deux.

J'aime bien ces conversations avec Zabini. Ce mec est d'une zénitude à toute épreuve. Il me taquine toujours autant à propos Louis. Au fil de nos discussions, on en apprend un peu plus sur la vie de l'autre. On parle de tout, de rien, on raconte des anecdotes datant de Poudlard, entre un café et une viennoiserie, on prend des nouvelles de ceux qu'on a perdus de vue.

On s'est jamais vu en dehors du Starbucks. On est "copains de café", dirons-nous.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait un mois et demi que j'ai quitté Londres. Un mois que je retrouve Zabini quasiment tous les jours au Starbucks. Aujourd'hui, Zabini m'a demandé de l'appeler Blaise, parce que (je cite) "bon, tu vas pas m'appeler Zabini éternellement quand même". Du coup, lui, il m'appelle Hermione.

Ça fait bizarre. Je suis pas habituée. Et puis, quand on s'appelait par nos noms de famille, ça mettait une certaine distance entre lui et moi. Rien que de dire Blaise ou Hermione, ça crée une proximité importante, je trouve. Ça fait comme si on avait franchit un cap dans notre relation.

Est-ce qu'on a vraiment franchis un cap ?

* * *

**Voilà ! Blaise Zabini, je t'aime ! #FangirlMoment**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! (positif ou négatif ! Promis, je mange personne !)**

**Par contre, rassurez-moi, je suis pas la seule à dire Chocolatine ici ? Si ? #SudOuest**

**Je pense qu'il y aura 1 ou 2 chapitre en plus :)**

**Bisouxxx à vous ! **

**Mia**


	4. Chapitre 4

Ma routine s'était confortablement installée, à Birmingham, avec Blaise. Du moins, jusqu'à ce matin. J'ai reçu un mot d'Harry :

_Hermione,_

_J'ai des nouvelles qui ne vont pas vraiment te plaire... Je te laisse voir par toi-même..._

_Harry_

Accompagnant ce mot, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. En une, une photo de Blaise et moi, face-à-face, tous sourires, accompagnée du titre _**L'HÉROÏNE DE GUERRE ET LE MANGEMORT : L'IDYLLE RÉVÉLÉE !**_

J'étais ho-rri-fi-ée ! J'ai rapidement tourné les pages de ce torchon pour trouver l'article. Sous mes yeux, s'étalaient plusieurs photos volées de Blaise et moi ainsi qu'un article sur "nous" sur une double page. Ma-gni-fi-que...

_**HERMIONE GRANGER ET BLAISE ZABINI : LE COUPLE SURPRISE !**_

_Comme vous le savez, Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre reconnue, responsable compétente à la Direction de la Justice Magique, personnalité adulée, a brutalement quitté Londres il y a plusieurs semaines. Nombre de rumeurs sont apparues, chacune démentie par Harry Potter, son indéfectible allié et Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie. Aujourd'hui, la Gazette du Sorcier vous livre en exclusivité les raisons du départ de Miss Granger !_

_Nos reporters ont retrouvé Miss Granger en compagnie de Blaise Zabini à Birmingham ! Les deux jeunes gens se promenaient bras-dessus-bras-dessous du côté Moldu de Birmingham ! Ils ont également leurs habitudes dans une chaîne de café Moldue, Starbucks Coffee, où ils passent plusieurs heures ensemble presque tous les jours. Un vrai couple !_

_Mais qui est Blaise Zabini ? Sa mère n'est autre que la célèbre veuve noire Sofia da Grifeo di Partanna. Célèbre pour sa beauté cette aristocrate italienne s'est mariée sept fois. Tous les maris sont morts mystérieusement en lui laissant, à chaque fois, une grosse somme d'argent. Jeune homme séduisant de 23 ans, tout comme Miss Granger, il a été à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle. Sang-Pur et Serpentard influent, il fut extrêmement proche de Drago Malefoy (et peut-être l'est-il encore aujourd'hui ? ). Il gravite depuis sa jeunesse dans les cercles Mangemorts et a régulièrement trempé dans la Magie Noire avec ses amis._

_Miss Granger et Mr. Zabini se connaissent depuis leur 11 ans. Si Miss Granger a rejoint les rangs de Gryffondor, Mr. Zabini, lui, fut réparti à Serpentard. Il se lia d'amitié avec Drago Malefoy tandis qu'Hermione se tournait vers Harry Potter. Leurs meilleurs amis respectifs se vouant une haine sans limite, les camps de Granger et Zabini, lors des multiples accrochages, parfois violents voire sanglants, entre Potter et Malefoy, étaient évidents. Quelques années plus tard, Granger faisais ses premiers pas dans l'organisation, alors encore secrète, l'Ordre du Phénix. Zabini, quand à lui, se rapprochait des Mangemorts. Depuis, Miss Granger est devenue une héroïne de guerre et Mr. Zabini avait complètement disparu. Mais alors, comment un telle histoire a-t-elle vu le jour ? Comment les deux jeunes gens ont-ils su faire face à leurs divergences ? Comment ces deux opposés, à priori totalement incompatibles, se sont-ils finalement trouvés ?_

_Nous ne savons pas exactement depuis combien de temps Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini se fréquentent. Était-ce déjà le cas à Poudlard ? Étaient-ils ensemble à l'insu de tous, même de leurs meilleurs amis ? Est-ce pour lui qu'elle a quitté Londres ? En tout cas, les photos ne mentent pas ! Éclats de rire, regards complices, gestes tendres, Hermione et Blaise se montrent tactiles et épanouis, multipliant les moments à deux ! Si l'on peut aisément comprendre que le physique plus qu'avantageux du jeune homme ai pu complètement séduire et charmer Miss Granger, ici, à la rédaction, nous avons un peu de mal à voir ce qui peut bien attirer Mr. Zabini chez la jeune fille. Son statut social peut-être ?_

_Nous avons bien essayé d'interroger quelques personnes, mais elles se sont montrées très protectrices avec le jeune couple, refusant de parler et de confirmer l'évidence._

_Il nous tarde bien évidemment d'avoir les réactions de leurs meilleurs amis, Harry Potter, Ronald et Ginevra Weasley pour l'une, et Drago Malefoy pour l'autre._

_Nous attendons assurément l'intervention des deux principaux intéressés, Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini, l'héroïne de guerre et le Mangemort, sur leur couple sulfureux, dont l'histoire semble déjà nous promettre rebondissements, déchirements et passion, et qui, à coup sûr divisera l'opinion publique._

_Votre dévouée,_

_Miranda Scarab_

Je repose le journal, tremblante de rage. Comment _osaient_-ils ?! Je suis tellement furieuse que je ne trouve même pas de mot assez fort pour qualifier ce que je viens de lire.

Mes yeux se posent sur une petite note manuscrite en dessous de l'article :

_Je suis invité demain sur un plateau par rapport au Grands Procès. Je pense que je ne couperai pas aux questions sur Zabini et toi. Je démentirai l'intégralité de l'article (sauf la partie disant que je suis ton "indéfectible allié" :D), et notamment les allégations écrites à l'encontre de Zabini. Indiquez-moi ce que vous comptez faire tous les deux, pour que l'on puisse coordonner nos actions et évitez les cafouillages._

J'esquisse un pâle sourire. Ce n'était pas Harry qui avait écrit ça, c'était l'Auror Potter. Et croyez-moi, la nuance est assez énorme. Il doit au moins être aussi furieux que moi contre la Gazette et compte bien utiliser toutes les armes à sa disposition contre elle.

J'attrape immédiatement mon portable et envoie un SMS à Blaise (oui, oui, depuis qu'il vit chez les Moldu, il utilise leur technologie) :

_De : Moi_  
_A : Blaise_  
_10h27_

_Il faut ABSOLUMENT qu'on se voit, mais DISCRETEMENT et PAS EN PUBLIC. On a un problème !_

Pas un message alarmiste du tout. La réponse ne se fait pas attendre :

_De : Blaise_  
_A : Moi_  
_10h28_

_Je pense que je vois de quoi tu parles... Transplane à l'appart !_

_De : Moi_  
_A : Blaise_  
_10h29_

_J'arrive tout de suite !_

Une seconde plus tard, j'arrive chez Blaise, la Gazette sous le bras. Il m'accueille, un brin tendu. En même temps, y a de quoi. On s'installe dans son salon et je lui donne la Gazette. Pendant qu'il lit, je fais les cent pas en essayant de maîtriser ma colère. J'essaie de respirer calmement, mais rien n'y fait, ma fureur est sur le point d'exploser.

"Effectivement...", murmure Blaise.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je sais qu'il est encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de lire. Je lui laisse le temps digérer ça.

"Un journaliste digne de ce nom est censé vérifier ses informations... lâche-t-il, le visage fermé. Ce truc n'est un ramassis de conneries ! Sans vouloir te vexer, rajoute-t-il.  
\- T'inquiète, je sais ce que tu veux dire.  
\- Sans déconner, on peut compter les bonnes infos sur les doigts d'un main : le premier paragraphe, sauf la dernière phrase, le Starbucks, ma mère, notre âge, notre Maison à Poudlard, le nom de nos amis, et la haine entre Potter et Drago. Ah, et mon "physique plus qu'avantageux", aussi", ajoute-il sur un ton prétentieux pour détendre l'atmosphère qui commence à être vraiment pesante.

Ça marche. J'éclate de rire et ma colère descend d'un cran. Ce mec a incontestablement un don pour désamorcer les situations les plus tendues.

"Bon, plus sérieusement, je reprends, déjà il ait décider de ce qu'on fait. Action en justice, communiqué, démenti …  
\- Action en justice ? "m'interroge Blaise, un peu inquiet.  
\- Oui. Porter plainte pour atteinte à la vie privée. Et tu peux même porter plainte pour diffamation ou calomnie, pour dénonciation calomnieuse et pour atteinte à l'honneur et à la réputation.  
\- En clair ?

Je passe en mode professionnelle de la Justice Magique et développe :

\- Atteinte à la vie privée, c'est le fait pour une personne d'être victime d'une violation de son droit au respect de sa vie privée. La vie sentimentale en fait partie. La diffamation c'est la diffusion d'informations prétendues vraies qui nuisent à la réputation de quelqu'un. La calomnie, c'est diffuser des informations qui nuisent à la réputation de quelqu'un, en sachant qu'elles sont fausses. Une dénonciation calomnieuse c'est une déclaration mensongère d'avoir commis un crime ou un délit. L'atteinte à l'honneur c'est quand la personne est touchée dans son intégrité morale et l'atteinte à la réputation c'est quand elle est touchée dans ses relations sociales.  
\- D'accord. Et donc, diffamation ou calomnie pour ... ?  
\- Pour ce qui est dit sur toi. Et sur ta mère.  
\- Hermione, ricane-t-il avec amertume, ce qu'il y a écrit sur ma mère, c'est vrai.  
\- Peut-être. Mais le justice se base sur des preuves. Or, il n'a eu aucune preuve réelle et sérieuse concernant ta mère. Aux yeux de la justice, elle est donc innocente. Il en va de même pour toi. Pour la justice, tu es aussi aussi Mangemort que moi.  
\- Et aux tiens ?" me demande Blaise.

Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à cette question que je suis brutalement coupée dans mon élan. Blaise me regarde intensément, en attente de ma réponse mais mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus. Je crois que je suis incapable de former une phrase cohérente. J'ai l'impression que ma réponse l'importe plus que celle de la Justice Magique. Merlin, comment peut-il avoir un tel effet sur moi avec trois mots ?!

"Mais … que … enfin..., balbutiai-je. Tu sais bien que oui ! Enfin, que non ! m'embrouillai-je. Rhaaa, non, tu n'es pas un Mangemort à mes yeux."

Merlin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 15 ans à bégayer comme ça ! A tous les coups, j'ai rougi comme c'est pas possible. Mais Blaise semble satisfait de ma réponse et passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

"Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?  
\- Je sais pas, je lui répond. Il faudrait écrire un communiqué et le transmettre à Harry pour que le Bureau des Aurors en rédige aussi un pour réfuter les accusations contre toi. Ça montrerai comme ça que tu as le soutien du Bureau des Aurors, et donc du Ministère. Faut aussi réfléchir à une éventuelle action en justice.  
\- Je m'en doute, mais on verra ça dans un second temps.  
\- C'est toi l'experte ici !  
\- _Accio_ plume et parchemin ! Aller, au travail !" m'exclamai-je.

Pendant environ une heure, Blaise et moi avons rédigé notre communiqué. On a écrit, rayé, corrigé, relu, rajouté, douté, re relu, recorrigé, re rayé, réécrit, modifié, vérifié … A la fin, je le relu une dernière fois :

_Nous démentons formellement toute relation sentimentale. Celle-ci n'est rien de plus qu'une belle amitié entre deux anciens camarades de classe, quand bien même nos Maisons et nos fréquentions respectives entretenaient des rapports quelque peu tendus._

_Nous contestons également l'intégralité des accusations formulées, d'une part à l'encontre de Sofia da Grifeo di Partanna, et d'autres parts à l'encontre de Blaise Zabini. La Justice a déjà rendu son verdict il y a de ça quelques années déclarant Sofia da Grifeo di Partanna et Blaise Zabini innocents des faits leur étant individuellement reprochés. De ce fait, ces allégations infondées ne reposent que sur des on-dit et des commérages dans le but évident de causer du tort à Mme da Grifeo di Partanna et Mr. Zabini et de les discréditer auprès de l'opinion publique._

_En cas de récidive de la part de la Gazette ou de qui que ce soit d'autre, nous nous verrons obligés d'intenter une action en justice afin de faire cesser ces agissements mensongers et fallacieux._

"Ça te va ? je demande à Blaise. Aaaah non, attend, on a oublié un truc ! Il faut rajouter "relation désintéressée" quelque part !  
\- Pourquoi donc ?  
\- Il ont dit que je m'intéressais à toi juste parce que t'étais beau et bien foutu et que toi tu t'intéressais à moi pour mon statut social. Il faut rien laisser passer, il sont capables de vérifier ce qui a été démenti et ce qui ne l'a pas été et se dire "Ah, ils ont pas démenti ça, donc c'est vrai ". Donc … blablabla … une belle amitié désintéressée entre deux anciens … blablabla … Voilà !  
\- Alors comme ça je suis beau et bien foutu ? relève malicieusement Blaise.  
\- C'est tout ce que t'as retenu de ce que j'ai dit ?! m'exclamai-je en rougissant. J'ai simplement repris ce qu'avait dit l'article d'abord ! protestai-je, atrocement gênée.  
\- Non, non, non ! L'article dit "le physique plus qu'avantageux ... blablabla ... séduire et charmer Miss Granger", cite Blaise, hilare, le journal en main pour appuyer ses propos. Il ne dit pas "beau et bien foutu"."

Blaise est littéralement entrain de pleurer de rire sur le canapé. Rouge jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, je baragouine une réponse totalement inintelligible, qui n'a pour seul effet que de le faire redoubler de rire. Puis finalement, le fou-rire contagieux de Blaise me fait céder, et je le rejoins. Nous passons dix bonnes minutes à rire comme des baleines sur son canapé, sans pouvoir nous arrêter. Nous finissons par nous calmer, le souffle court, les abdos douloureux et les larmes aux yeux.

"Merci pour ce fou-rire ! Aaah ça faisait tellement longtemps que ça m'était pas arrivé ! Crois-moi, je vais m'en souvenir de ça !  
\- Tu t'es juste foutu de moi, c'est tout ! lui répondis-je en lui tirant la langue. Bon, je vais envoyer ça à Harry.  
\- Je vais chercher Carina."

Pendant que Blaise va chercher sa chouette, je rédige pour Harry un petit compte rendu de ce que l'on a décidé de faire avec Blaise à propos de cet article, notamment sur l'éventualité de porter plainte.

Blaise reviens et on attache le courrier à la patte de Carina. Puis on regarde la chouette s'envoler et s'éloigner en direction de Londres.

"Ça, c'est réglé. Tu restes manger ? Parce que bon, il est midi bien bien passé là !  
\- Tu sais cuisiner ? Toi ? je lui lance, taquine.  
\- Quand tu auras goûté mes pâtes cuisinées dans la plus pure tradition italienne, tu me suppliera de t'en faire tous les jours ! Puis, de toute façon, la question ne se pose même pas : tu restes !  
\- A vos ordres chef ! répondis-je en imitant un salut militaire. Quant à mes supplications, on verra si tu es à la hauteur."

Il me fixe, l'air offensé que je puisse douter de ses capacités en cuisine. Puis, sans que je m'y attende, il enlève son tee-shirt. Enfer et damnation ! De l'air, par Merlin !

"Je cuisine toujours torse-nu. Et puis, ça devrai pas trop te déranger puisque je suis beau et bien foutu", me taquine-t-il en partant vers la cuisine après m'avoir lancé un clin d'oeil.

Idiot ! Abruti ! Crétin ! Imbécile ! Je suis au bord de la suffocation là ! C'est quoi cette idée de cuisiner torse-nu, juste sous mes yeux ?! Et c'est quoi cette idée que j'ai eu de sortir cette phrase ?! Beau et bien foutu... non mais sans déconner... Mon inconscient a parlé sans l'autorisation de mon cerveau ! Je sens que je vais subir maintenant !

Je le rejoins dans la cuisine. Il m'attend, torse-nu, appuyé sur son plan de travail à côté d'une casserole, un demi-sourire au lèvres.

...

Je dois avouer, ses pâtes ont été un pur délice (au moins équivalent à celui de regarder ses abdos).

...

Le lendemain, je suis de nouveau chez Blaise. Cette fois, il est resté habillé. C'est bientôt le passage de Harry à la télé, et on veut voir ce qu'il va dire. Installés sur le canapé, on attend le moment où le sujet des Grands Procès déviera sur ce qui nous intéresse.

Ça me fait du bien de revoir Harry, même à travers un écran. Je note qu'exceptionnellement, il a fait un effort vestimentaire. Bon, par contre, au niveau capillaire, tout le monde à déjà laissé tombé le combat depuis longtemps.

"Alors Mr. Potter, lance la présentatrice blonde, tout sourire, donnez-nous un peu des nouvelles de Miss Granger ! Comment va-t-elle ?  
\- Hermione va très bien. J'ai des nouvelles d'elle régulièrement. Elle avait vraiment besoin de faire un break.  
\- Faire un break ? Vraiment ? Quand reviendra-t-elle ?  
\- Vraiment. Elle a été contrainte de quitter son poste et ses responsabilités au sein du Département de la Justice Magique sur ordre médical. Depuis, elle se repose, se ressource et prend soin d'elle, loin de Londres. Elle reviendra quand elle s'estimera prête à la faire.  
\- Selon la Gazette du Sorcier, son départ de Londres n'aurait été motivé que par une seule chose...  
\- Qui serait … ?  
\- Blaise Zabini", répond la blonde sur le ton de l'évidence.

Ah, on entre dans le vif du sujet. Dans l'écran Harry croise ses mains devant lui, comme le faisait Dumbledore avant d'aborder un sujet sérieux.

"Premier point, Blaise Zabini est un Homme, et non pas une chose. J'aimerai donc que vous ayez un peu plus de considération pour sa personne. Second point, ajoute Harry en haussant légèrement la voix et en levant une main devant lui pour empêcher la présentatrice de l'interrompre, Hermione n'est en aucun cas partie de Londres dans le but de le rejoindre. Leur rencontre n'a été que le fruit du hasard. Aujourd'hui, la seule chose existant entre Hermione et Mr. Zabini est une amitié comme il en existe des milliers, termine calmement Harry. Et non, ce n'est pas une surprise pour moi, puisque je suis au courant depuis le début.  
\- Certes. Mais cela ne vous fait pas peur pas de laisser Miss Granger seule avec lui ?  
\- Je devrai avoir peur, selon vous ? questionne Harry.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas nier que les antécédents de Blaise Zabini ne jouent pas en sa faveur !"

Je vois Harry qui commence à fortement s'agacer. Et moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'étrangler cette blondasse ! Dans l'appartement, il n'y a pas un bruit. Blaise et moi somme scotché à la télé, bien que je le sente se tendre au fur et à mesure des questions de la "journaliste".

"Justement, parlons-en, de ses antécédents, vu qu'apparemment, c'est là que se trouve le problème, lance Harry, sa patience s'effilochant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il se trouve que, malgré le fait que les relations entre M. Malefoy et moi n'aient jamais été des plus cordiales, Mr. Zabini ne s'en ai jamais, et je dis bien jamais, pris à moi, à Hermione ou à qui d'autre que ce soit. Ni physiquement, ni verbalement. Jamais. Ça, c'est le premier point.  
Deuxième point, après enquêtes, interrogatoires et perquisitions, il a été formellement établi et démontré que Mr. Zabini n'a jamais été en lien avec les Mangemorts ou Voldemort et n'a jamais cherché à l'être. Il n'a jamais porté la Marque des Ténèbres et n'a jamais fait preuve d'un comportement allant dans ce sens. Je vois bien que ses fréquentations vous tracassent. Sachez qu'il s'est lié d'amitié avec Mr. Malefoy à l'âge de 11 ans, avec toute l'innocence inhérente à cet âge, c'est-à-dire par affinité et non par idéologie. Peut-être que, par la suite, il a fermé les yeux sur les activités de Malefoy. Peut-être que, tout simplement, il n'était pas au courant. Peut être que M. Malefoy lui a volontairement caché pour sauver leur amitié. Seuls eux le savent. Mais le fait est qu'il n'y a jamais pris part, ni même cherché à le faire.  
Et troisième point, le fait d'être à Serpentard ne fait pas de lui un mage noir en puissance ou un adapte de Voldemort. Vous vous souvenez de Queudver n'est-ce pas ? (hochement de la tête de la présentatrice). A Poudlard, Queudver était à Gryffondor. C'était également le meilleur ami de mon père, de Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Ils étaient inséparables, tous les 4. Seulement, voilà, Peter Pettigrow, alias Queudver, les a tous trahis. C'est à cause de lui que mes parents sont morts, il était leur Gardien du Secret. C'est aussi à cause de lui que Sirius à passé 13 ans à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent. Vous vous souvenez de Severus Rogue ? (nouveau hochement de la tête de la présentatrice) Il était à Serpentard. Il a joué le rôle d'agent double auprès de Voldemort au péril de sa propre vie. Vous voyez ? Être à Gryffondor ne fait pas forcément de vous une bonne personne, tout comme être à Serpentard n'en fait pas forcément une mauvaise."

A la fin de sa démonstration, la présentatrice, Blaise et moi sont tous les trois complètement soufflés par l'intervention d'Harry. C'est une véritable plaidoirie pour Blaise qu'il vient de faire en direct à la télé. Je suis tellement fière de lui et tellement émue ! Un peu plus et je versais une larme !

"Vous approuvez donc l'amitié entre Miss Granger et Mr. Zabini ? reprend la présentatrice légèrement sonnée.  
\- Oui. J'ai une confiance aveugle en Hermione et en ses choix. J'ai déjà mis ma vie entre ses mains et c'est certainement grâce à elle que je suis vivant aujourd'hui. Je ne doute jamais de ses décisions parce qu'elles sont toutes mûrement réfléchies, logiques et rationnelles. Si elle a donné une chance à cette amitié et à Blaise Zabini, alors je n'ai aucune raison de remettre ce choix en cause."

Ça y est, je pleure ! Trop d'émotions ! C'est une déclaration d'amitié comme j'en ai jamais eu ! Je sens Blaise me prendre dans ses bras. On reste comme ça un bon moment, juste profitant de la présence de l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà ! Bon, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire ^^ J'avais déjà pas mal de boulot entre mon mémoire, ma soutenance, mon déménagement ... Je commence juste mes vacances ! :D En tout cas, j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée :D **

**Si un ou une étudiant(e) en droit passe par là, j'espère que je me suis pas trompée dans mes définitions et tout ^^'**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner un avis, des suggestions, des remarques ...**

**Bisouxxx à toutes !**

**Mia :)**

**P.S : J****e reprends mes études (ouais, ouais, la fac m'a annoncée vendredi que j'étais prise et je commence les cours lundi), du coup, les publications seront plus irrégulières et moins fréquentes. Surtout que, actuellement sans logement (en un week-end, c'est compliqué), je vais squatter quelques temps chez une amie qui n'aura pas Internet avant 3 semaines...**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Toc toc toc !_

Je me réveille en sursaut, légèrement désorientée. Ce plafond, ces murs me semblent familiers, bien que je n'arrive pas à les relier à un lieu. C'est bon, je sais ! Chambre de Blaise ! On a dû s'endormir sur ce canapé et il m'a portée jusqu'ici. C'est la seule explication que mon cerveau accepte. Hors de question d'imaginer autre chose.

De l'autre côté du mur, une conversation étouffée me parvient.

"Tu m'expliques ? demande placidement une voix trainante.  
\- Il n'y a rien de plus à expliquer que ce qui a été dit, répond Blaise.  
\- Ce qui est dit par qui ? Les journaux ? La Gazette ? Les ragots ? Les rumeurs ?  
\- Moins fort, tu vas la réveiller …  
\- Quoi ?! Elle est là en plus ?! fut coupé Blaise.  
\- Ce qui a été dit par Potter ! continue Blaise, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.  
\- Ah oui, il est soudainement devenu ton meilleur pote, ricane amèrement l'autre.  
\- Non mais n'importe quoi toi ! C'est quoi ton problème avec tout ça ?! Je t'oblige pas à la voir, je t'oblige pas à lui parler ! Je ne te demande strictement rien !  
\- C'est pas ça le problème !  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?!"

Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus. Je m'extirpe de ce confortable lit, enfile quelque chose d'un peu décent, et je rejoins le salon. Blaise est debout, seulement vêtu d'un bas de jogging gris. Face à lui, Malefoy fait furieusement les cents pas. Avec son impeccable chemise et ses cheveux blonds coiffés avec soin, il est le parfait cliché de l'aristo bien sous tous rapports.

"Bonjour ", je lance leur discrètement, avant de m'éclipser.

Je vais dans la cuisine pour grignoter rapidement.

"T'as tout entendu je suppose ?"

C'est Blaise, qui m'a suivi dans la cuisine, abandonnant Malefoy dans le salon. Enfer et damnation ! Il ne peut pas s'habiller de temps en temps ?!

"Evidemment, je lui répond simplement. T'inquiète, je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me couvre de louanges.  
\- C'est pas une raison !  
\- Conversation close ! je lui dit en souriant.  
\- Vient au salon, j'ai un truc pour toi !  
\- Un truc autre que Malefoy ?"

Il éclate de rire puis attrape ma main et m'entraine dans le salon. C'est main dans la main et hilare que l'on arrive dans le salon. Malefoy semble à deux doigt de lancer une phrase acide, mais un regard d'avertissement de Blaise l'en dissuade.

Je m'installe sur le canapé. Blaise va chercher quelque chose. Curieuse, j'essaie de voir ce que c'est.

"La curiosité est un vilain défaut !" me lance-t-il sans même se retourner.

Je trépigne d'impatience sur le canapé. Malefoy est toujours debout au milieu du salon, les bras croisés, raide comme un piquet.

"Tadaaaaaaam ! Un cappuccino du Starbucks préparé avec amour par Louis ! s'exclame Blaise sous le regard médusé de Malefoy. Eeeeeeet …. Des croissants tous chauds ! "

J'éclate de rire et attrape mon cappuccino. Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué !

"Tu peux prendre un croissant Drago, ils vont pas t'attaquer, tu sais.  
\- Non merci", articule-t-il, les lèvres pincées.

Blaise hausse les épaules devant l'attitude de son ami. On savoure tranquillement notre petit déjeuner Made in Starbucks (enfin, aussi tranquillement que possible avec un Malefoy transpirant l'écœurement par tous les pores de sa peau juste à côté).

"C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?" demande soudainement Malefoy.

Blaise et moi le fixons, surpris, puis échangeons un regard incompréhensif, puis re-regardons Malefoy.

"La prochaine étape ? questionne Blaise, aussi perdu que moi.  
\- Vous vous faites des soirées, des sorties, elle dort chez toi (notez tout de même que Malefoy refuse de me nommer, se bornant à m'appeler "elle"), tu lui apportes le petit déjeuner. Donc je répète, quelle est la prochaine étape, que j'ai le temps de me préparer psychologiquement."

Alors, là, j'hallucine totalement ! Je suis tout bonnement ahurie ! Et visiblement, Blaise ne sais absolument pas quoi répondre à son ami (oui, parce qu'il est évident que Malefoy s'adressait à lui, et pas à moi).

Soudain, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvre avec fracas et se referme en claquant avec tout aussi peu de discrétion. Un grand brun entre dans le salon. Enfin, allait entrer, puis se fige sur le pas de la porte. Et éclate de rire.

"Ahahaha, cette scène ! Jamais de ma vie j'aurai pensé voir ça ! Drago, Blaise et Granger en train de prendre tranquillement un petit déjeuner tous ensemble !  
\- Théo ! s'exclame Blaise. Nous ferais-tu l'honneur de partager notre petit déjeuner ?  
\- Avec plaisir ! Je veux participer à ce truc improbable !"

Il s'installe à côté de moi, sur le canapé et prend un croissant. Je suis coincée entre lui et Blaise. C'est assez surréaliste comme situation. Je suis en train de prendre un petit déjeuner en compagnie de Blaise Zabini, de Théodore Nott et de Drago Malefoy. En somme, tout va bien quoi.

"Tu deviens quoi Granger ? me demande Nott, pour faire la conversation et essayer de briser l'atmosphère de plus en plus pesante.  
\- Pas grand-chose. Je suis à Birmingham en vacances à durée indéterminée, je lui réponds. Et toi ?  
\- Potions, répond-il brièvement en mâchouillant son croissant.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Monsieur Nott est trop modeste pour dire qu'il est l'un des plus jeunes Maître des Potions du monde, s'incruste Blaise, malicieux.  
\- C'est bon, on va pas le crier sur les toits non plus, marmonne Nott, un brin gêné.  
\- Quoi ?! je m'exclame. Mais c'est génial ! L'un des plus jeunes du monde ! Tu dois être sacrément doué !  
\- Ouais, on peut dire ça, baragouine-t-il.  
\- Ce mec est un génie, oui ! corrige Blaise. Par Merlin ! s'exclame-t-il en bondissant soudainement hors du canapé. Mon canapé est occupé par deux génies !" lance-t-il théâtralement.

Nott et moi nous échangeons un regard. Avant d'éclater de rire avec Blaise. Même Malefoy laisse échapper un sourire amusé. L'atmosphère s'est considérablement détendue.

"Je reviens, lance Blaise. Je vais chercher un truc."

Je me retrouve seule dans le salon en compagnie de Nott et Malefoy.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire semblant de t'apprécier pour faire plaisir à Blaise, me dit abruptement Malefoy, dès que Blaise est hors de portée d'oreille.  
\- Je m'en doute bien. Et très sincèrement, c'est bien le dernier de mes problèmes.  
\- Je comprends pas ce qu'il peut bien te trouver, lâche Malefoy.  
\- La réciproque est valable Malefoy : je comprends pas ce qu'il peut bien te trouver.  
\- Blaise a beau t'apprécier Granger (ça a l'air de lui demander un effort considérable de prononcer cette phrase), on ne sera jamais, jamais, jamais amis toi et moi !  
\- Rassure-toi, ça n'a jamais fait, et ça ne fera jamais, partie de mes plans !  
\- Drapeau blanc ! s'exclame Nott, empêchant la situation de s'envenimer.  
\- Mais ça te fait rien à toi ?! Tu t'en fou ?!  
\- Non, ça ne me fait rien Drago. C'est la vie de Blaise, ni la mienne, ni la tienne. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Tu comptes choisir ses amis à sa place ? Il aime pas Astoria, mais est-ce qu'il la critique et essaie de te dissuader de la voir ? Non. Du moins, pas devant toi. Pourtant, je te jure qu'il ne la supporte pas.  
\- C'est Granger bordel !  
\- Je suis encore là Malefoy, je te signale, je lui lance sèchement.  
\- C'est bien ça le problème ! cracha-t-il avec fureur.  
\- Drago !  
\- Et toi tu la défends !  
\- Je la défends pas, je constate un fait. Blaise l'adore, et si tu t'en prends à elle, il ne se privera pas pour s'en prendre à Astoria. C'est vraiment ça que tu veux ? Je pense pas. Tu as toujours su agir en fonction de tes intérêts. Alors regarde où sont tes intérêts là-dedans."

Nott se réinstalle confortablement au fond du canapé et fini de manger son croissant. Malefoy fulmine sur place de voir qu'il n'a même pas le soutient de son ami. Blaise, lui, n'est toujours pas réapparu et je le soupçonne d'avoir fait exprès de disparaitre.

"Si ça fait des histoires entre vous, je repars, moi, dis-je calmement.  
\- Bonne idée !  
\- Certainement pas !"

Les deux exclamations ont jailli au même moment.

"Comment ça "certainement pas" ?! Elle se propose d'elle-même pour partir ! s'indigna Malefoy. C'est pas comme si on la forçait !  
\- Parce que moi, je pense à Blaise, Drago.  
\- Oh, c'est bon, il s'en remettra, c'est pas un drame non plus !  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Tu devrais l'entendre parler. C'est de l'Hermione par-ci, Hermione par-là, Hermione elle est gentille, Hermione est drôle, Hermione est intelligente, Hermione elle est jolie et je t'en passe. Des conversations entières qui tournent autour d'elle !"

J'ai décroché de leur conversation. Oh Merlin ! J'ai atrocement rougi, je le sais. Heureusement, ils sont trop absorbés par leur débat pour se préoccuper de moi. C'est la confusion totale dans mon esprit là ! Nott doit se tromper là ! C'est obligé ! Blaise ne peut pas penser à moi de cette façon ! Enfin, voyons, soyons réaliste un petit moment, là ! Mais d'ailleurs, il est passé où, celui-là, au lieu de me laisser toute seule avec ses amis ?!

Je me lève du canapé pour aller le chercher. Ce débat sur moi entre Nott et Malefoy commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Surtout quand je me fais ignorer comme ça !

"Tu vas où Granger ?!  
\- Juste m'habiller Nott, panique pas", soupirai-je.

Je marche en directin de la chambre et frappe deux bref coups sur la porte (on ne sait jamais hein).

"Oui ?" me répond la voix de Blaise.

J'entre. Il est affalé sur son lit, toujours avec son jogging. Je m'assois en tailleur dans un coin du lit.

"Ça va pas de me laisser toute seule là-bas ?!  
\- Laisse-moi deviner. Drago a attaqué dès que j'ai eu le dos tournée, tu as répliqué, ça a continué, Théo s'est interposé, il t'a plus ou moins défendue, ou en tout cas, il n'a pas soutenu Drago, du coup ils se sont mis à se disputer, et ça t'as énervée, et donc te voilà. J'ai juste ?  
\- Complètement.  
\- Tellement prévisible, commente-t-il.  
\- Tu trouves ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Que Nott prenne ma défense face à Malefoy, c'est prévisible ?!  
\- Complètement. Drago est très têtu et buté alors que Théo a pris beaucoup de recul par rapport aux années Poudlard. Il est capable de juger objectivement les gens, peu importe ce qui a pu se passer.  
\- Une certaine Astoria a été évoquée dans la conversation. Nott a dit que le rapport que Malefoy a par rapport à moi, c'est un peu le même que tu as par rapport à elle.  
\- Aaarf, Astoria Greengrass… Que dire… C'est la fiancée de Drago. La parfaite poupée blonde aux yeux bleus, Sang-Pur, très jolie, bien-éduquée… Mais, je sais pas. Y a un truc qui passe pas avec elle. J'y arrive pas. Elle a l'air tellement … fade. En fait, elle aurait presque sa place sous une cloche en verre pour pas qu'elle s'abime. C'est une petite chose fragile, toujours un sourire de circonstance, jamais un cheveu qui dépasse, toujours tirée à quatre épingles, très apprêtée, la manucure impeccable, qui ne parle quasiment jamais, qui se contente de s'accrocher à Drago. Tu vois le genre ?  
\- Je vois bien oui.  
\- Alors que, continue Blaise sans tenir compte de ma réponse, c'est précisément le type de fille que je déteste et qu'adore Drago. Mais je dis rien, parce que c'est sa vie à lui. C'est lui qui est avec, et, Merlin merci, pas moi. Ça fait 4 ans que je me coltine des soirées avec Astoria sans rien dire, parce qu'il est mon ami et que c'est son choix. Mais lui, dès qu'il a entendu ton prénom, laisse tomber son état quoi. Il l'a limite pris comme une trahison. S'il est pas capable de faire un effort pour moi, pourquoi est-ce que je continuerai à en faire pour lui ?  
\- C'est ce que Nott a dit, effectivement.  
\- Mais en même temps, poursuit Blaise comme si de rien n'était, j'ai jamais eu avec Astoria les mêmes rapports que tu as eu avec Drago, tu vois ? On s'est jamais engueulé, insultés, détestés. Non, c'est juste qu'on n'a pas d'affinité, qu'on a rien en commun et que je la trouve pas intéressante. Alors qu'entre Drago et toi, y a une vraie rancœur tenace qui dure depuis 13 ans. Et puis, quand on voit le genre de fille qu'il aime, c'est pas étonnant qu'il ait autant de mal avec toi.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Astoria est blonde, tu es brune. Elle a les yeux bleus, les tiens sont marrons. Elle a toujours un brushing impeccable alors que tes cheveux à toi sont assez … indisciplinés on va dire. Elle est toujours très apprêtée alors que pour toi, un jean et un tee-shirt et un léger maquillage suffisent amplement. Elle ne dit jamais rien, et toi tu donnes toujours ton avis et tu es capable d'aborder à peu près n'importe quel sujet. Elle est constamment dans le contrôle d'elle-même, contrairement à toi. Elle a besoin de Drago pour exister socialement, tandis que toi tu le fait par toi-même et tu es complètement indépendante. Elle ne contredit jamais Drago, ce que tu te fais une joie de faire. En plus, tu lui as déjà mis un sacré crochet du droit ! Elle sera toute sa vie une femme de, alors que ça ne viendrai à l'esprit de personne de te réduire à ce statut. Tu es l'exacte opposée d'Astoria et, plus généralement, de ce que Drago aime chez une femme.  
\- Effectivement ! Tu sais, je pense que ça sert pas à grand-chose que tu en veuilles à Malefoy. On ne pourra jamais se supporter. Se tolérer, à la limite. On s'insupporte mutuellement je crois. Avec Nott, je pense que ça pourrait plus passer. Mais, te prends pas la tête parce que Malefoy ne peut pas me voir en peinture. Franchement. C'est pas grave. C'était prévisible de toute façon.  
\- J'avais quand même espéré. Tu sais, je pensais qu'en voyant qu'on pouvait être amis et que Théo ne le soutenait pas, il allait peut être changer d'avis sur toi…"

Il soupire. Je sais même pas quoi dire. Ça a vraiment l'air de le blesser que Malefoy me déteste à ce point et qu'il ne fasse pas d'effort alors que lui-même en fait avec Astoria.

"Viens-là ma petite Granger", me lance-t-il en ouvrant les bras.

Je ne me le fait pas dire deux fois ! Je m'avance et je me blottis contre lui, tandis qu'il referme ses bras sur moi. Enfer et damnation ! Je veux bien rester toute ma vie comme ça !

Son torse nu se soulève au rythme de sa respiration et me berce. Au bout de quelques minutes, je réalise que ses deux foutus potes sont toujours, aux dernières nouvelles, dans son salon.

"Je crois qu'on a abandonné Nott et Malefoy là, je souffle.  
\- M'en fou, ils vont s'en remettre."

Il a raison.

Alors que l'on commence à s'assoupir, j'entends la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrir, puis se refermer une dizaine de secondes plus tard. Nott et Malefoy viennent de partir.

Bien calée dans les bras de Blaise, je sens mes paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Et je finis par m'endormir complètement.

* * *

**Je sais, j'en ai mis du temps ! ^^' Pour ma défense, j'ai repris mes études et je nage actuellement dans les problèmes administratifs -'**

**Un petit (tout petit, tout petit) avis ? :D**

**Bisouxxx à vous !**

**Mia :)**


End file.
